In many applications, processors with their associated electronics (for example memory, hard disks, power supplies, etc.) are contained inside computer blades that are themselves inserted in rackable servers stacked on each other in a rack or a cabinet. Initially, the electronic components on these computer blades were cooled by air moving inside parallel air circulation paths that passed between the computer blades using fan type air circulation means. However, air cooling is not sufficient in “server farm” type installations in which a large number of computer cabinets are placed in a small space.
Therefore, liquid cooling systems have been developed. These cooling systems generally comprise essentially:                hydraulic circuits filled with a coolant that passes through the computer cabinets;        a device for circulating the coolant inside the hydraulic circuits; and        cooling device to cool the coolant.        
In general, the coolant circulation device and the cooling device are not contained in the computer cabinets because the risk of a coolant leak is very high, particularly due to the fact that the quality of this coolant is not controlled, and the risk of the hydraulic circuits becoming clogged is very high because the diameter of the channels that pass through the computer cabinets is small.
Furthermore, existing cooling systems are very large and in particular this creates a problem of size in computer rooms containing these cabinets, because these computer rooms should contain not only the computer cabinets but also their cooling systems.
Furthermore, cooling systems according to prior art are shut down in the case of a failure or a leak, consequently the corresponding computer cabinets are also shut down.